


Unconventional First Meetings

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidents, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, at the end, mentions of baby Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford took a dare and, with his terrible aim, hit a girl in the face with a raw egg. Despite it she wanted to go out on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “I have terrible aim and was trying to throw this raw egg at my friend from far away and I’m sO SORRY THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN shit you’re really cute but nOW YOU’RE CRYING I FUCKED UP”
> 
> I continued it a bit because I need more Fiddleford/reader in my life -there's never enough -

“C’mon Fiddleford!” Stanford teased. Despite being a genius he had a little mischievous side and sometimes Fiddleford just wanted to slap him. He had lost a bet that he couldn’t toss a raw egg across the grass area most students used for studying. Fiddleford shifted the egg back and forth between his hands as he looked at his roommate. He had that wicked smile of his as he taunted Fiddleford, “We can always call it off if you’re too much of a chicken! But you have to do all the laundry and cleaning for a month.” Fiddleford grimaced at that. They were two young adults in college and Ford  _ always _ left a mess of their room.

“Just shut it an’ lemme concentrate!” Fiddleford finally barked back.

He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. At least the area was almost completely empty and Fiddleford had a little faith he could get the egg near Stanford. Ford was so sure he wouldn’t make it the guy didn’t bring any spare clothes or anything. Fiddleford wanted to get at least a little egg on the smart ass if not the entire egg. Fiddleford closed his eyes and pictured the egg cracking right over Ford’s stupid face. He sucked in a deep breath and took aim.

Stanford waved his hands at his sides, impatiently. Fiddleford wanted to wipe that smile off his face. He drew his arm back and threw it forward.

And missed.

Completely.

_ Crack _ .

Fiddleford’s jaw dropped as the egg hit a young woman square on the cheek. “Oh God!” He rushed to her side feeling absolutely panicked. He was vaguely aware of Ford doubling over laughing in the corner of his vision as he knelt next to the girl. Egg dripped down her cheek and she wiped it away with a shaky hand.

“I’m so sorry, are you o-” She looked up and holy  _ shit _ she was beautiful. She blinked and two tears trailed down her cheeks. He made her cry. Fiddleford felt panic rise in his chest and flood his body. “Oh! Oh my God I’m so so sorry! I was trying to hit that guy over there and I’m such a bad shot and I’m so sorry!” He babbled as he dug into his pocket for a handkerchief.

She took the cloth and wiped her face slowly.

“A-a-are you ok?” Fiddleford asked as he watched her.

She nodded and looked away, “I’m sorry… It just… surprised me.” She sniffled loudly and wiped the back of her hand across her teary cheeks.

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” He looked her over, she was unharmed minus the sticky residue on her cheek where he pegged her. If he was aiming to hit her on the cheek he’d actually feel proud but he didn’t mean to and he had made her cry.

She looked up and her cheeks tinted a little pink, “You can, uh, take me out to lunch?”

Fiddleford blinked at her and felt his cheeks warm up. She just asked him out. After he hit her in the face with an egg. And not only that she was absolutely beautiful, way out of his league. “Of course! Wherever you’d like to go.” He held out his hand, “I’m Fiddleford McGucket and I’m incredibly sorry for hitting you with that egg.”

She smiled and Fiddleford swore his heart stopped. Too beautiful. “Marie White and, despite being embarrassed by crying after getting hit in the face with an egg… I’m actually pretty happy at least it was a nice, cute guy like you, Fiddleford.”

His entire face had to be bright red. He didn’t know what to stay so he just stared at her as she flushed a little. “W-wow,” he whispered under his breath before he cleared his throat. He still had to find out when she wanted to go to lunch and  _ where _ and where she lived so he could pick her up like a proper gentleman.

After they had the details down Fiddleford apologized one last time before he went over to the park bench Stanford had settled on. That jerk had the biggest grin on his face. If Fiddleford didn’t have a fantastic date coming up he would have been so very angry.

“That’s gonna be quite the story to tell your kids.” Stanford teased.

“We just met!” Fiddleford blurted out. How dare Stanford insinuate that he and the girl he literally just met would have children together! After the first date she’d probably realize what a nerd he was and leave. Stanford kept that devious smile on his face. “You knew she was there didn’t you?”

Stanford gasped, “Fiddleford, I think you overestimate my abilities to underestimate yours.”

“I hate you.” Fiddleford glared.

\--

Fiddleford was adjusting his tie over and over again before he finally got the courage to knock on Marie’s door. He started to worry his bottom lip as he tried to keep his hands still. He heard her voice through the door very faintly yell, “Coming!” and it eased his nerves. She had such a soft, gentle voice. The door flew open and Marie was there looking beautiful as always. “Hi, Fiddleford.”

“Good afternoon, Marie.” He greeted her by taking her dainty hand and kissing the back of it. Her cheeks burned bright red as she drew her hand away slowly. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded and grabbed a jacket before locking the door behind her.

Fiddleford offered her his arm, like a gentleman because his daddy always taught him to respect a lady. Marie made a little chuckle as she took his arm. He hoped she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He was so nervous. Sure he’d been on dates before and spoken to girls he considered beautiful before but… he was actually taking one on a date.

He lead her to his car and held the door open for her and allowed her to get comfortable. His car wasn’t anything fancy, passed down to him and was a little clunky but hey, at least he had a car. He took a moment as he walked around his car to take a deep breath and steady himself. He could do this. Act natural. She seemed just as nervous as he was. It would be fine.

He drove extra careful to the cafe she wanted to go to. Fiddleford had never been but he’d heard wonderful things about it. He parked and turned to Marie, “Just a second ok?” When she nodded he darted out of the car and around it so he could hold the door open for her.

She was giggling as she got out of the car. “You’re such a gentleman.” She gave him a warm smile and waited for him to lead her to the door and hold it open and everything.

“My Daddy always taught me to respect a lady.” Fiddleford explained as she passed by him into the cafe.

She waited for him inside and they settled into a small booth together. They were quiet for a moment as they looked over the menu and ordered their meal. Fiddleford asked general questions; where she was from, what she was studying, general interests. Surprisingly they were both engineers - Fiddleford’s jaw actually dropped - and had pretty similar interests; plants, liked bluegrass with a hint of rock, cats, reading sci-fi and action books. Throughout the meal Fiddleford found himself falling more and more in love with her.

Even when their food arrived they stopped to talk. She asked him about the bet that lead to their current situation. She asked where he grew up and if he had any siblings. She’d smile and giggle at all Fiddleford’s country boy charm. He found her leaning closer to him, her eyes locked on his as he spoke, with a soft smile on her face. His heart hammered inside his chest throughout the meal. Fiddleford couldn’t believe it; there was no way she liked him. No way. She was too - too pretty.

Their check came and Fiddleford took it without a second thought. Marie put up a weak attempt to stop him but thanked him graciously. They chatted for a little while longer. Fiddleford didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want the date to end because then… there would never be a second one. Right? She’d never want to see him again. Right? Eventually Fiddleford suggested leaving and Marie nodded. The two exited and were mostly quiet on the way home. Marie was fiddling with the edge of her shirt as she made idle chit chat about the weather and a professor they both hated.

When Fiddleford parked his car near her apartment building he hesitated unbuckling himself. He didn’t want this to end. But it had to. He’d been with a beautiful girl and he would never forget her smile. So, he got out and opened the door for Marie. They took their time walking to the door and walking to her apartment room. Marie fiddled with her keys at the door as she shifted from foot to foot.

“Thank you,” She finally whispered before she looked up and stared right into Fiddleford’s soul. “Today was really lovely.” He could feel the  _ but _ coming. “I would like to do this again sometime… if you want to.” Her cheeks went back to that pink color Fiddleford was getting used to seeing.

“Of course.” Fiddleford practically yelped. She wanted to see him again! She wanted to go on another date! There was no way! He was ecstatic.

“Wonderful.” She smiled. “How about Friday night? Here. I’m a good cook, I promise.”

“I’m sure you are. That sounds wonderful.” Fiddleford smiled at her.

“Awesome.” She nibbled her lower lip as she started to put the key into her door. Fiddleford watched her, rather dumbly until she waved at him just before closing the door.

Fiddleford blinked at the door for a moment. Holy shit. He got a date with a pretty girl and it was great and she wanted to go on a second date! Wait until Stanford heard that! He’d never believe it. Maybe that egg bet was stupid but it had an ultimately lovely result.

What a story it would be to their child if they ever  _ had _ a child. Not that Fiddleford was hoping they’d get together and have children. No. He was just getting to know her and marriage was a  _ long _ way away from his life regardless of whether or not it would be Marie standing across from him at the alter.

\--

The  second date went just as well as the first. Marie was a lovely cook. The third went well too; Fiddleford impressed her with his own cooking. By the fifth date they were a couple kissing and holding hands in a dark movie theater. And then they moved in together before they started their junior year. They got married shortly after graduating and had a child not long after who laughed at the story of how they met - when he was old enough to understand that his parents were together after  _ Dad _ hit  _ Mom _ with an egg. Then he got a job out of state with the very person who caused such a wonderful marriage... and that was it... Fiddleford never saw, or even remembered, the girl of his dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the angst. So sorry. It just happened.
> 
> But feel free to send me fluffy (or angsty) prompts at heartfeltword.tumblr.com!


End file.
